Always There
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: For Naruto, Sasuke had always been there, and for Sasuke, Naruto had always been there. Even after being split apart, one always knows when the other needs them most. Lame summary I know... SasuNaru of course read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah...This is a pretty lame story... I wrote it last night when I was really bored and couldn't sleep... -sigh- we had a half-day today... so I ended up home early, and my brain was like... so... dead... I couldn't be beothered to edit it, but I want it off my computer, so I'm posting it... yeah, so it's a SasuNaru, as in YAOI, boy love, shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it...-shrug- I love SasuNaru very much (and HATE SasuSaku with a passion) so if you got complaints about it, push that LOVELY little BACK button and just go away. Honestly, WHY do you people READ this stuff if you hate yaoi, or SasuNaru, or whatever... it's a waste of your time, when you review with your bloody flames, and a waste of room in my inbox, so lets do each other a favor, and just not do it ne?

However, if you ARE a SasuNaru fan, or are truely reading this to read it, you're WELCOME to review. -smile- I know it's crap, I admit that, but hey, if someone enjoys it, so much the better.

I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did... well... I wouldn't be posting here, I'd be making as many SasuNaru manga as I could in my spare time for the fans of course!

* * *

A six year old Naruto smiled happily as he ran around the playground with the other children. They were plating a simple game of tag, as they waited for their parents to pick them up. Laughter filed the area as Kiba, who was currently it, chased after the other players, a tiny Akumaru running at his heels. Almost everyone was playing even shy little Hinata.

The only two children who were not playing, were Shikamaru, who watched with a bored expression, claiming the whole ordeal was too 'troublesome', and Sasuke, who was watching silently from the swings. His eyes focused on a certain blond shinobi in particular.

"Sasuke!" the raven winced slightly, as a girl with pink hair ran up to him, flushed in the face, and out of breath. He made no effort to reply, glancing at her only for a moment, before turning his faze back to the game, scanning for the mass of blond hair.

"Do you want to play with us?" Sakura spoke up again, obvious to the fact that she was being ignored. Turning his attention to Sakura, he opened up his mouth to retort, but was cut off as a sharp voice filled the air.

"Ino! Get away from him! What did I tell you about playing with that boy?!" Both heads turned, to see Ino bending over, frozen, as she held out a hand to help a fallen Naruto, who appeared to have tripped while running from Kiba, who stood stalk still just a few feet away, his eyes wide as his own mother glared at him.

"But mom!" Ino protested, not for Naruto's sake, but to fight away the embarrassment of being caught with 'such a person', "He tripped, I was just-"

"I don't care! Get away from him, and get over here, _now_." Ino sighed, pulling her hand back, and ran over to her mother, who grabbed her hand and began to talk away. Shortly followed by the other children and their parents, who all held the same look of disgust towards Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the previous joy that had just been in the bright blue eyes, faded quickly. Standing up, Naruto made his way towards the slide, where he sat under it, back to Sasuke, as he hid his face in his knees.

Slipping off his swing, Sasuke quickly made his way over to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gasping, Naruto looked up, blue eyes wide, red, and puffy, tears staining his whisker scared cheeks. Sighing, Sauske reached up gently, wiping away the tears, before pulling Naruto into a warm embrace, letting the blond cling to him, and sob into his shoulder.

It took a few minutes, but Naruto's tears slowed, then finally stopped. Pulling back, he rubbed his eyes, and gave Sasuke a brilliant smile, causing the raven to blush, which only doubled then Naruto said a very sincere,

"Thank you," hugged the raven again, and kissed his cheek.

That's how it always was, for Naruto, Sasuke was always there.

* * *

Whispers rang throughout the classroom, as the young Uchiha walked into the room. It had been almost four months since the Uchiha massacre, and still, Sasuke's presence seemed to start an uprising among the students. Boys would tell the story, what they knew about it over and over. While the girls whispered of their sympathy and claimed how they would be the first to make Sasuke smile again.

Naruto lifted his head from his arms, watching as Sasuke silently walked towards his desk, avoiding the eyes of the other students, as he placed himself in the third desk of the fifth row. Glancing back, Naruto's eyes caught and the gaze was held for several moments. Almost instantly Naruto got the silent message the Uchiha was sending him. Nodding, he turned back around as Iruka walked into the classroom, talking over the chatter of the students, and demanding silence.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino piped up together, as they ran over to him.

"Hey!"

"Wanna come over to the flower shop with us after school?" Not even looking at the two, Sasuke stood up and brushed past them with a soft, 'hn', making his way down the stairs, and out the door. Naruto stayed in his seat for a few moments longer, gathering his things, before standing up. The girls watching in silence as Naruto calmly walked around his desk, and out the door. No leaping over the desk, no loud boats about beating Sauske, or calls to Sakura, just a calm leave. Even Iruka looked up in confusion when he didn't hear the blonde's loud voice.  
"What's up…?" Ino muttered, glancing at Sakura, who looked just as confused as their teacher.

Making his way outside of the school building, Naruto hurried along the dirt path by the school, following the path up as it reached the river, and the road went uphill. Looking around, his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting on the dock, tossing rocks into the water.

Quickening his pace, Naruto made his way down the hill, dropping his backpack at the foot of the dock, before walking out to the end, and sitting down next to the raven, who glanced sideways at Naruto. Leaning sideways, Sasuke laid down on the dock, with his head in Naruto's lap, sighing on content as an arm draped around his waist, and a hand ran through his hair.

Turning slightly, Naruto leaned his back against one of the pokes of the dock, where a boat would normally be tied down; making it so that Sasuke could lie more comfortably. It was about the tenth time that month they had done this. Because for Sasuke, Naruto was always there.

* * *

Naruto watched with depressed eyes, as the newly named genins chatted happily amongst themselves as they showed off their shiny new headbands. A feeling of sadness took over as he watched children run up to their parents, waving their 'trophies' high. Jealousy and longing filled him, unlike the other children, he didn't even have a parent to scold or comfort his failures.

"Dobe." Naruto turned, glancing at his raven-haired friend, whom had one of the much desired headbands tied around his own forehead. Sighing, he turned back to the other children, not bothering to fight back over the name calling this time.

Sasuke stared at his friend, a look of sympathy in his eyes. Reaching out, he grabbed Naruto's hand, gently pulling the blond off the swing.

"Come on," he muttered, "Let's go for ramen, my treat." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with blank eyes, before slowly following after Sasuke without much protest.

They walked slowly down the road, and for once, it was _Naruto_ who was being silent. No jumping around, or clinging to Sasuke, shouting his boats of his dreams to become the next Hokage. The raven was worried to say the least, it was very rare Naruto had ever been this depressed over something. His mind began to wonder, stopped at the memory of the promise he and Naruto had made at the beginning of that year. They had promised they would graduate together, and become stronger, _together. _

They reached the ramen shop just as the _real_ reason for the blonde's misery hit him. Holding the door open, Sasuke waited until Naruto was inside, before walking in himself. They sat down and ordered, the silence still wafting over them.

Their good came, and they ate as silently as they came. Sasuke watched as Naruto even _ate_ slowly. Which _really_ worried the raven, normally ramen would always cheer him up. Not even his favorite food could do anything, but, as Sasuke well knew, not everything could be healed my material items. He knew that very well…

Standing up, he walked around the table, sitting down in the chair next to Naruto. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist, before pulling the sad boy into his lap. The blond made no protests, and curled up against the raven's chest, hiding his face in the pale neck in front of him, so that his head was under Sasuke's chin.

Soft, but silent sobs shook Naruto's body. Sasuke sighed, holding the blond closer to him, running a hand through his hair, and the other up and down the blonde's back, muttering soft words that he hoped would comfort his friend.

Yes, some people did stare, and a few even gave Naruto foul looks for being so close to their 'pride and joy' of Konoha, 'the last Uchiha', but neither of them cared, nor did they seem to notice. For Naruto, when he needed it most, Sasuke was always there.

* * *

Naruto sat in a white hospital room, his eyes on the figure lying on the bed in front of him. The black hair of the figure stood out in the white room, but the deathly pale skin blended in with the room perfectly, unlike the bright and lively colors of the blond that jumped out against one's eyes in the room. The raven's simply looked like the colors of one on their deathbed.

Tan, sun-kissed skin mixed with creamy pale, as Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tightly in his own. Dark rings circled the blonds full blue eyes. Their radiant warmth extinguished from the lack of sleep.

The door opened behind Naruto, but he didn't pay it any mind, already knowing who it was, and why they where there.

"Naruto…" a gentle feminine voice began, her green eyes filled with sorrow and concern, waiting for her blond teammate to at least acknowledge she was there.

"Sakura…" the blond finally spoke, "I'm not hungry, and no, I'm not leaving. I won't until Sasuke wakes up… it's my fault the Akatsuki came… they're after me… and Sasuke got hurt coming to save me… even the pervy sage admitted I was right…" Sakura opened her moth to retort angrily at Jiraya's words, but shut it again, knowing her protests to either persons words were useless. Biting her lip, she replaced the dying lily in the vase by the bed with the new one she had brought with her, before walking out of the room again, glancing back once more at her two teammates, a feeling of sorrow filling her person.

Silence remained in the room for a few moments longer. Every second in the quiet of the white room was like an hour to the blond. Opening his mouth, his spoke in a soft and broken voice, tears evident in the sound,

"Sasuke…" he tightened his grip on the pale hand, "Please, you have to wake up… everyone is so worried… Sakura is working herself into a fit, and Kakashi won't stop blaming himself for not being there to help you... they need you…" he paused, then finished in a voice so low, it would have been nearly impossible to hear had anyone been in the room, "_I_ need you…"

He fell silent again, telling himself his words and effort was useless, and would never reach the raven, awake or asleep. Regardless, he dared not move or leave, in case the state of his precious teammate changed. And he didn't, he sat there for hours on end and didn't move until the 'pervy sage' himself came, a guilty look on his face as he dragged the blond from the room, reassuring him he would be able to return as soon as he ate, cleaned himself, and got at least a little rest.

Almost a week later, after finally admitting that staying in Sasuke's room day and night would only make his own condition worse, the blond was making his what towards the Uchiha's room for his tri-daily visit, when he was pushed aside as someone shoved past him. They stopped, turning to look at him, and Naruto found himself face to face with a beaming Sakura, who shouted happily that the raven was awake.

Taking off at a sprint with the cherry blossom close behind, Naruto bolted down the hallway, narrowly avoiding the nurses in the area, taking sharp turns around corners, finally arriving at the appropriate room, throwing the door open to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed, staring dully at the blankets in front of him. Sakura let out a cry of joy again, and threw her arms around Sasuke, who didn't even seem to notice her actions of affection.

"Sasuke…" obsidian eyes jerked upwards, the voice being the only thing to earn his attention in the past few hours since he'd woken up. Pulling away from Sakura, and ignoring her protests telling him to stay in bed, he slowly walked over to Naruto, collapsing into the blonde's arms,

"I…heard you… talking to me… everyday…" Sasuke looked up slowly, his eyes showing their firsts signs of life since the attack at the inn, "…my angel…" he muttered, hiding his face in Naruto's shoulder, as the blond shiobi's knees slowly gave way, and they were both lowered to the ground, Naruto pulling Sasuke as close as he could without hurting him. For Sasuke, Naruto, with open arms, was always there when the comfort was needed.

* * *

Naruto, now grown up, sat atop his roof, looking at the sky with a sad expression on his face, an empty, beaten look in his once bright blue eyes. A feeling of loneliness and sorrow filled him, the same feelings that took over his body and soul everyday since he had lost Sasuke so long ago to the cursed seal and Orochimaru.

Next to him, was an oak frame, a picture of his earlier ninja days inside. The picture, which had been taken by Itachi at the time, was slightly faded around the edges, but for the most part, had been protected by the frame it was held in, still holding all the color of the two boys, arms wrapped around one another, huge smiles on their faces as they looked up at the camera, both in adorable little yukata, waiting for the picture to be taken so they could run off to the cherry blossom festival.

"I swear…" Naruto muttered, glancing at the picture, "I will bring you back Sasuke… to the village, to the team…" he paused as he lowered his head, his blond hair blocking his eyes, "…to me…" he finished barely above a whisper.

"Tch, talking to yourself dobe? That's the first sign of insanity… but I already knew you were insane." Leaping to his feet, Naruto spun on the spot, blue eyes widening in shock.

"Sas-" his words were cut off as the raven shot forward, covering his mouth.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled, "I'm still a missing-nin, and the ANBU are checking up on your house every hour to make sure _you_ don't do something stupid… I assume Tsunade told them to do so…"

Naruto nodded slowly, looking up at Sasuke with a confused, and slightly hurt look. As if hearing the blonde's unanswered question, he slowly lowered his hand back to his side, looking downwards,

"If you don't want me here… I'll go…" he muttered, turning slowly to leave, but was stopped as a hand grabbed his arm. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke turned slowly, gazing into the blue eyes he'd looked into almost all his life.

"Why…?" Naruto muttered, looking at the raven, a desperate and pleading note to his voice, "Why!?" he repeated, his voice louder, but at the same time weaker. Sasuke remained silent, staring at the other for a few moments, before gently taking Naruto's chin in his fingers, tilting his face upwards,

"Because you want… and need me here… do you not?" Naruto didn't answer, but the look in his eyes said everything he wanted to, and the distance between them closed, in the second kiss either had ever had, or shared with the other. Slowly, Sasuke's arms encircled Naruto's waist, and Naruto's own arms wrapped around the pale neck, tangling his hands in the raven hair.

They stayed together like that, Naruto wrapped close in Sasuke's warm embrace, fighting sleep, knowing when he woke up, the raven would be gone. Noticing the blonde's fatigue, Sasuke stroked the other's hair gently, looking down at him with the special smile the Uchiha only ever smiled for Naruto,

"Don't worry… I'll stay till you're asleep… and if you wish, I'll come back tomorrow night…" looking up into the obsidian eyes, and seeing nothing but honestly and warmth in them, Naruto nodded, snuggling closer to Sauske, and shutting his eyes.

He knew when he woke up, Sasuke would be gone, but the thought of his return kept him going, because he knew, whenever he needed him, Sasuke was always there, just as he was for Sasuke, just like when they were younger, for in each others arms, they had everything they ever needed to survive.

* * *

Wow... that was... really lame...-.-u -sigh- I can't seem to write anything these days... (maybe I'm depressed...?) anyway, please review, I'd very much like it ('cause it's about the only thing that makes my day better now-a-days what with being in high school and all) and flames on yaoi or SasuNaru will be used to cook my smores for Sasuke and Naruto to eat together. (hehe and as we all know they are messy so they'll have to clean each other up -winkwink- 


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
